1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit board and an electronic device equipped with the circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally electronic devices are constructed such that a circuit board with an electronic parts mounted thereon is enclosed in a housing, and the circuit board is fixed to a part of the housing by screws passing through a fixing hole formed in the circuit board (See, e.g., JP-A-2008-258501). The circuit board is provided with a conductive pattern on the periphery of the fixing hole. Thereby, when the circuit board is fixed to the housing by screws, it can be electrically connected to the housing through the conductive pattern.
On the other hand, silk-screen prints are generally provided on the surface of the circuit board for displaying the voltage value of a power source line pattern or the circuit composition (See, e.g., JP-A-2008-177420). In the circuit board, the silk-screen prints formed on the surface of the circuit board serve to display the mounted circuit parts or voltage value etc. The silk-screen prints are generally used in the circuit board for the display purpose.
However, the circuit board in JP-A-2008-258501 is fixed to the surface of the housing by the fastening power of the screw, so that abnormal noise may arise upon the lateral displacement between the circuit board and the surface of the housing when the circuit board contracts due to temperature change in the interior of the electronic device or the housing.
The silk-screen prints in JP-A-2008-177420 are generally used in the circuit board, but they were used only for the display purpose.